fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Cú Chulainn (Caster)
This article is for Cu Chulainn. For 3 , see Cú Chulainn & Cú Chulainn (Prototype). For 5 , see Cú Chulainn (Alter). |voicea = Canna Nobutoshi |illus = Mata |class = CasterSilver |atk = 1,222/6,580 |hp = 1,728/9,604 |gatk = 8,905 |ghp = 13,022 |stars = 3 |cost = 8 |cc = QAAAB |id = 38 |attribute = Sky |qhits = 2 |ahits = 1 |bhits = 1 |ehits = 3 |deathrate = 42% |starabsorption = 49 |stargeneration = 10.9% |npchargeatk = 1.6% |npchargedef = 3% |growthc = Reverse S |traits = Brynhildr's Beloved, Divine, Humanoid, Male, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |gender = m |alignment = Lawful・Neutral }} Active Skills First Skill= - Primeval Rune= }} |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own Arts performance by 8%. |img2 = divinity |name2 = Divinity |rank2 = B |effect2 = Increases own damage by 175. }} Noble Phantasm Rank B = |overchargeeffect = Reduces their defense for 3 turns. Inflicts Burn for 10 turns to them. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Defense - |c1 = 10% |c2 = 15% |c3 = 20% |c4 = 25% |c5 = 30% |2chargeeffect = Burn Damage + |2c1 = 300 |2c2 = 600 |2c3 = 900 |2c4 = 1200 |2c5 = 1500 }} |-| Rank B+ = Increases own Buster performance by 20% for 3 turns. Deals damage to all enemies. |overchargeeffect = Reduces their defense for 3 turns. Inflicts Burn for 10 turns to them. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 400% |l2 = 500% |l3 = 550% |l4 = 575% |l5 = 600% |chargeeffect = Defense - |c1 = 10% |c2 = 15% |c3 = 20% |c4 = 25% |c5 = 30% |2chargeeffect = Burn Damage + |2c1 = 300 |2c2 = 600 |2c3 = 900 |2c4 = 1200 |2c5 = 1500 }} |-| Video = - Arcade= |}} Ascension |4}} |21 = |8}} |22 = |6}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |2}} |33 = |7}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |4}} |43 = |8}} |1qp = |30,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |900,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |8}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |7}} |61 = |8}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |4}} |72 = |8}} |81 = |10}} |82 = |16}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |400,000}} |5qp = |1,000,000}} |6qp = |1,250,000}} |7qp = |2,500,000}} |8qp = |3,000,000}} |9qp = |5,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases own NP damage by 30%. 30% Chance to recover own HP by 500 when attacking. }} Biography Trivia *He shares the exact HP values at minimum with Tomoe Gozen, Sakata Kintoki (Rider) and Christopher Columbus. Images Saint Graphs= cucaster1.png|Stage 1 cucaster2.png|Stage 2 cucaster3.png|Stage 3 cucaster4.png|Stage 4 Cucasteraf.png|April Fool Caster01-01.png|Arcade Stage 1 |-| Icons= Cucastericon.png|Stage 1 CuChulainnCasterStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 CuChulainnCasterStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 CuChulainnCasterFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 CuChulainnCasterGoldIcon.png|Stage 1 (Gold) CuChulainnCasterStage2GoldIcon.png|Stage 2 (Gold) CuChulainnCasterStage3GoldIcon.png|Stage 3 (Gold) CuChulainnCasterFinalIconGold.png|Stage 4 (Gold) S038 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S038 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S038 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Cu Caster Sprite 1.png|Sprite 1 Cu Caster Sprite 2.png|Sprite 2 Cu_Chulainn_caster_sprite3.png|Sprite 3 S038 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S038 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S038 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo038.png|NP Logo Cu caster staff.png|Staff Sprite |-| Expression Sheets= Cu Caster 1.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1) Cu Caster 2.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2) Cu Caster 3.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3) |-| Craft Essences= CasCuCEVA.png|Druid's Staff (Valentine CE) CE626.png|Heroic Spirit Formal Dress CE770.png|The Musketeers CE864.png|Singularity F |-| Others= CuChulainnCasterArcadeStage01.png|Stage 1 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) CuChulainnCasterArcadeAscension.png|Stage 2, 3 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) CuCaster.png|Illustration by Mata Category:Free Servants Category:Brynhildr's Beloved Category:Divine Category:Irish Servants Category:Fuyuki